


【雷麥】Desires and Needs

by cachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan
Summary: 他看著身旁笑聲剛落那還彎彎的眉毛與雙眼，還有藏在那後頭灰黑色的眼珠，他們的主人是個耿直堅毅的男人，那個男人會對他說教還會笑得讓他以為世界在顫動。生命的轉變往往只是一瞬間的事，短短幾秒內已變化萬千，在他還不了解自己的動機時，他已突兀的開口：「你介意我稱呼你的名字嗎？Greg？」
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【雷麥】Desires and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> 多年前寫的某個20題的其中之一題。  
> 這是我心中麥哥跟探長的相處方式，是LM哦。本文雖然無差，但精神面還是偏LM一點點。:-P

Mycroft身為Holmes家的長子，在年紀很小的時候就知道了自律是怎麼一回事，當大多數的同學還不夠成熟到能克制自己言行的時候，他已嚴謹的遵守自己為自己設下的界限。

Holmes家族家學淵源，先天遺傳來的優秀，後天的教育，或許還再加上一些他自己特有的縝密心思，Mycroft在十幾歲的時候已然嚐遍翻手為雲覆手為雨的甜頭，以成人的世故充填他的學校生活。他的母親對此一則以喜，一則以憂，總是苦惱的看著他對他說：「Myc，別磋跎自己的純真。」但Mycroft只是笑著拍拍母親的背，說著沒事的，但眼神的漠然顯示出他有別的盤算。

母親不知道的是，當她還懷著小他七歲的弟弟的時候，總是讓他摸她的肚子，並輕柔的對他說：「Mycroft，要當個好哥哥哦。」這樣的絮語在他身邊詠誦了十個月，深深刻在Mycroft的身體裡，變成他一輩子逃不開的咒語。

小嬰兒呱呱落地，一頭捲翹的黑髮卻取名了Sherlock，Mycroft第一次被允許抱起他時他終於明瞭什麼是人們口中兜在懷裡深怕碰著或摔著的珍寶。『我要做一個好哥哥。』他望著圓圓白白的Sherlock這麼告訴自己。而自此之後，他曉得他將不能再與其它同年齡的孩子一般天真了。

他扼斷自己的欲望，以雙手捧上純真與美好的一切，送給他願一生都不被沾染的弟弟。

近乎溺愛地，Mycroft的確是個好哥哥，他代表了幼小的Sherlock向外看出去的全部世界；他們真的曾經與很親暱，Sherlock孩童時期最喜歡的禮物是Mycroft送給他的生物解剖圖鑑，也是Mycroft教會Sherlock那些繁縟的化學步驟（代價是他們炸掉五次倉庫和燒燬無數次的實驗桌）。

Sherlock的聰穎勝過其他一般的孩子，他如Mycroft一樣掌握變通與算計的精髓，但卻無法像他一樣自在的與普通人互動－－過了好多年他們才知道這是一種叫做反社會型人格障礙的毛病，但在那之前他們都不以為意，天才總是有些人格上的缺陷，他們這麼認為。

Mycroft並不喜歡這個世界。

他在年紀太小時就已看透人性的醜惡狡詐與愚笨，他知道他誕生的這個世界並不是烏托邦，而只是純粹的階級矛盾與鬥爭；他也了解自己的醜惡與不完美，於是厭惡這一切的最好方式便是使自己滲透為這個世界，使自己成為鬥爭的循環，使他變成它。

所以Sherlock的精神疾病對他不是任何困擾，他甚至有些高興這樣的狀態。這樣其實不錯，Sherlock與他，憑他們的能力他們可以擁有一切操控一切，有他在可以保護Sherlock，其餘與他們無關的外人都可以不必在乎。

但這一切又是到什麼時候？

直到他真的體認到Sherlock無法擁有普通人的感謝與歉意；直到他無法教會Sherlock人與人之間不是只有利用與被利用；直到他發現他將Sherlock視為一切而Sherlock並不以為意。

也直到Sherlock長大離開家，發現Mycroft對待自己不像是一個自由意志個體而只像是他勒在懷中抱得太緊太令他窒息的寶貝玩具，而這個世界比哥哥教他的大上很多。

Sherlock少年的叛逆期並沒有因為經過年月的更迭而結束，他一樣不喜歡這個社會但也不喜歡自己的哥哥；Mycroft沒有發現其實讓自己難受的是自己內心的失落，也沒有發現原來他們是彼此傷害了彼此。

「要不要試著放手？」

Lestrade是蘇格蘭場裡唯一一個肯授權Sherlock進入案發現場甚至會主動向他求助的探長。在他之前沒有人會這樣做，肇因於人格的缺陷，Sherlock在很多人的眼中就是一個（在很多方面都）不討人喜歡的怪胎，或是，口語一點，混帳。

以Mycroft後來爬上的職位，在事情發生的一開始他立刻就獲得一疊厚厚關於這位探長的報告。報告很無趣，除了平實正直的敘述之外再也挑不出什麼毛病；Mycroft乾脆也綁架過他幾次，最後在不甘不願帶點他以往不敢奢望的放心之下，終於承認這個正直的探長由衷的佩服自己的弟弟；不論Sherlock穿梭在案發現場的動機為何，至少這位探長是正向的使用這個能力並成為Sherlock唯一與外界的聯繫。

不管外在的環境如何惡劣，Lestrade仍可懷抱他堅毅的意念不被挫敗，並相信世界的某個角落依然存有真善美。

而Mycroft，因為這樣，安慰著與感謝著Lestrade這樣子的美好存在。

他願一切美好予Sherlock，願Lestrade成為Sherlock救贖的那把鑰匙。他祈求。

過了幾年，Mycroft仍是時常出現在Sherlock出沒的案發現場，打著一貫的關心當做理由，試著與Sherlock攀談又被拒於之外。Lestrade對此已見怪不怪了。偶爾事後他們還會為此聊上幾句，帶著懊惱的笑談Sherlock的不成熟與拿Mycroft的職位開玩笑。

在Sherlock又一次不留顏面的反擊自己哥哥並轉身甩著大衣尾巴揚長而去後，被留下的Mycroft以黑色的雨傘撐著自己，來回點著腳尖，顯得有些侷促。Lestrade默默站在他們身後盯著他們看了好一會兒了，Mycroft那悵然若失的背影令他移不開目光。好半晌，他靠了過去，在Mycroft的身旁一同望著Sherlock離去的背影。

「你有沒有想過要放手？我的意思是……呃，可能放手會比較好，Mr. Holmes。」

他突如其來的話使Mycroft微略訝異。這句話聽上去無禮，他應當生氣，但因為說話的人是Lestarde，所以他表面上仍是保持著平靜；他轉過頭去，抬著眉尾等待對方繼續說下去。

「哦，抱歉，我知道我不該多嘴，但……」Lestrade朝Sherlcok離去的方向歪了歪頭，「有時候不得不承認這就是該放手的時候了，不是嗎？」他面帶點無奈，兩道眉垂得低低的，右手的食指在鼻子下方來回搓著，鼻頭跟著動啊動。

他的表情包含的情緒多過了他所說的話，Mycroft看出來了一些訊息。「女兒？」他的調查報告中寫了Lestrade與前妻生了個小孩。

Lestrade尷尬的點點頭，聳了聳包覆在大衣下的兩個肩膀。「當然啦，父女跟兄弟的狀況不太一樣，不過，栓著他們都不是好事，你知道，有的時候事情就是會跟我們期望的完全不一樣。」他又搓了下鼻頭。

Mycroft靜靜凝視他這不自在時會下意識做出的小動作。後者則是在被他發現之後朝他咧嘴一笑。

「從我女兒小時候我就把她當成公主疼，希望她長大變成淑女和芭蕾舞者，你知道的，笨蛋爸爸。」他自嘲。「所以當她跟我說她要學武術，長大後要當英雄打擊犯罪的時候我心都碎了。」

「但你還是讓她去了。」Mycroft失笑。豪不疑慮這個男人縱使被女兒傷害了幼小心靈也仍是會依著對方。

「我能怎麼辦呢？她是一個有自己的想法的人，而非我盤算的一個計畫，也不是什麼棋子。我期望她做的也不見得真的適合她，縱使我認為我可以保護她，但也不可能持續一輩子。每個人都不希望自己的寶貝受傷或是離開自己，但放手看她跌跌撞撞自己站起來的過程其實有另一種感觸。」

「但你不可能一開始就放手的。」

「呃，當然不是，基本上我們，咳咳，大吵了一架……她還說我跟她媽已經離婚了，不該管她這麼多。」他尷尬的越講越小聲。

他停了一下，偷瞄了眼Mycroft若有所思的臉，接著道：「但，我後來一點也不後悔讓她去學武術，一點也不。她架勢好的跟她老爸一樣。」他淘氣的吐吐舌頭。「如果我當初禁止她，總有一天她還是會去做她想做的事，但那樣她不快樂，我們也會變得跟仇人一樣。而她現在，很快樂。我不知道你跟Sherlock之間發生的事情，但他最後會走出他自己的路的，Sherlock現在就走在自己的路上，雖稱不上完美，但，呃……還挺有他自己的風格的。」

他再次以食指搓了搓鼻頭。嘴唇因為自己找不到更好的形容詞而慌張的緊抿著。

Mycroft則只是看著他的小動作，再一次的感謝上天。因為沒有人比這樣的人還要更適合Sherlock了。

這麼樸實卻能這麼美好，裝綴這個張牙舞爪的不完美世界。

只有他這樣的人才能補全殘破的缺口。無以名狀的感動充斥Mycroft的整個胸膛，脹滿他的鼻腔，簡直快衝破他的雙眼。

他急忙輕咳一聲掩飾這小小的不自然，「我記得Sherlock小時候總說要成為海盜。」

「哦，真難想像。」他皺眉。「他要用言語攻擊別人的船隻嗎？」

「在他的攻擊之下，就算所有人都寧願棄船跳海我也不意外。」

兩人同時想像著那個畫面一邊輕笑。

Mycroft想不起來上一次他這樣輕鬆的談天說笑是什麼時候了，是不是也是跟同樣的這個男人？這個驚訝的認知述地使他停下笑聲，望向身邊瞇著眼睛呵呵輕笑的男人。他的笑聲低低的是有重量的聲音，蕩過整個胸腔共鳴出來的聲音，將他震得有些恍惚分不清現實或想像。

舒服的讓他想抓住放在耳邊聽不膩的笑聲。

對他而言卻太過奢侈了。 

Mycroft仿佛從笑意中驚醒卻又緊接著失神的望著他。

「DI Lestarde……」他喃喃的將這個字含在嘴裡細嚼。打算將它嚼到苦嚼到澀然後逼自己捨棄，但那卻沒有發生。

他看著身旁笑聲剛落那還彎彎的眉毛與雙眼，還有藏在那後頭灰黑色的眼珠，他們的主人是個耿直堅毅的男人，那個男人會對他說教還會笑得讓他以為世界在顫動。

生命的轉變往往只是一瞬間的事，短短幾秒內已變化萬千，在他還不了解自己的動機時，他已突兀的開口：「你介意我稱呼你的名字嗎？Greg？」

Lestrade顯然被他的話嚇到。他吱唔了兩聲，驚訝的看著他，接著用手指搓著鼻頭，不知所措的低著頭直盯著地上。

不是因為憤怒。Mycroft很快就愉悅的發現。「而如果可以，也請叫我Mycroft就可以了。」他也微笑，發自內心地，不再只是他擅長的虛假示好。

Mycroft跟Greg真的在一起是多年以後的事了，那是一個很長的故事。Mycroft或許可以忽視他當時腦海中的稍縱即逝的念頭，但他牢牢抓住了。每次當他回想那個轉捩點只隱約的記得一陣沉穩的笑聲和Greg對他說的那一串話，或許無法具體的將它們命名，但他卻清楚的明白是那些因素使Greg成為他第一個不願讓給弟弟的美好事物，是他第一個真心希冀而不願犧牲的渴望。

多年後當他親吻Greg的眼瞼，口中含著的也不只他的姓與名。

「My desires and my needs, thank you for being who you are.」

【END】


End file.
